falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Signal Sierra Victor
}} Signal Sierra Victor is a radio transmission located southeast of Jocko's Pop & Gas Stop, and east of the VAPL-66 power station. The large antenna tower near the station entrance can be turned on with a lever on the transformer at its base. Once the power is restored, it begins broadcasting Morse code. The station generating the transmission is in a drainage chamber reached via a manhole. The manhole is southeast of the broadcast tower. It can be reached by using the downed radio tower as a bridge across the canyon that separates the manhole from the broadcast tower. The manhole is south of the far end of the downed tower. Before his death, the assumed broadcaster set a number of traps and barricaded himself in the lone room in the manhole. Judging by the morse code translation, the message is actually asking if anyone is nearby as if the sender were asking "Is anybody out there?" Morse code The station transmits: So overall it says: "Calling anyone this is Sierra Victor over". Basically, "over" is actually saying "I am awaiting reply." Traps 240px|thumb|Trap creator on exploded device This is quite a dangerous location due to several very nicely placed traps, providing an entertaining challenge for explosives experts. * In the entrance corridor there are two pressure plates placed on the crossing with collapsed tunnel. They trigger two rigged shotguns. * Further up the path is blocked by a barricade made with some arms cabinets and a barrel. The barrel is the only movable object here. Right behind the barrel there is a grenade bouquet trap. You can try to move the barrel (using 'Z' on the PC or clicking right stick down on the 360 and the right analog stick on the PS3) to lay it down and then reach the trap to disarm it. Grabbing the top and walking it back towards you can lay it down, then go to third person view to extend your reach. Alternatively, gingerly jump onto the cabinet (without bumping into the barrel), and you can directly reach the bouquet. The barrel cannot be dragged back towards you, and pushing it forward will trigger the trap. The trap is very effective in this tiny space, and even if retreat halfway up the corridor, the player character can still be injured by fragments. The easiest way to get past this trap is to throw a grenade down the corridor or shoot the barrel to drop it down. * Left corridor is rigged with two frag mines just in front of the door. * Right corridor is clear. * Inside the main room there is only one trap - a rigged terminal. The trap is activated by using the terminal, NOT by getting close to it. To defuse it, the player character needs to walk around and reach the back panel. Notable loot * Mini nuke - On a rusty table, next to a workbench behind an unlocked metal door. * Duck and Cover! - On the same table * Bottlecap mine - On the workbench * Three bottles of purified water on the shelf next to the skeleton. Notes * A workbench is in the main room. * There is a wrecked car on the cliff near the transmission tower with two skeletal corpses and some empty whiskey bottles lying on the hood. * Inside the drainage chamber that contains the radio source of the Sierra Victor signal is another skeletal corpse. It is spread out in a position that suggests that the device he was tinkering with exploded violently, killing him and destroying the terminal on the desk. The device itself is the smallest broken generator in the game. Behind the table is a faulty electric toilet trap. It is not an actual trap and can't be disarmed or activated. * Followers may get stuck inside the drainage chamber, behind the barricade made with arms cabinets, if you let them go through. They will try to return through the wall next to the barricade (shortest path). Gallery Sierra Victor romantic view.png‎|Skeletal couple enjoying the view near Sierra Victor Signal tower Duck_and_Cover!_Signal_Sierra_Victor.jpg|Duck and Cover! and a mini nuke Category:Fallout 3 radio stations Category:Fallout 3 radio facilities ru:Радиосигнал «Сьерра Виктор» uk:Радіосигнал «Сьєрра Віктор»